


Gonna Teach You How To Swim

by Jitterbugged



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bondage, Cheesy Dialogue, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Messy, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitterbugged/pseuds/Jitterbugged
Summary: Bender tries out something new. Fry is way too noisy.





	Gonna Teach You How To Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, AO3! Technically I'm a professional writer but sometimes you just want to write something bad and not care.
> 
> This is really not safe or realistic electrostim in the real world. Bender's a big computer that runs on magic.

"Now I've heard this is more impressive blindfolded, but it's really up to you if-"  
  
"Yes," Fry blurted out. "Totally ready for that."  
  
So he did.  
  
"Can you tie my hands up, too?" Fry squirmed a bit and lifted his arms up.  
  
Bender was taken aback by how quickly Fry was adapting to this situation. He supposed he should have expected the human to be kinky, but somehow, he hadn't anticipated how smoothly this would go. "I- no, Fry, I don't want you being tied up on your first time if something bad happens," Bender explained as eloquently as he could, trying not to get caught staring for too long.  
  
"Aw, that's no fun!" Fry stuffed his hands under the pillow for a makeshift bind, and Bender was tempted to actually point out that it was clever, but he trudged forward.  
  
In his chest compartment was the centerpiece of the night: some odd years ago, Bender had jury-rigged an electro-stimulation power unit. It had been completely useless at the time, but it gave him great opportunities to pat himself on the chest and call himself a "sex machine", which is why he was now currently having that claim put to the test.  
  
"Bender, hurry up," Fry whined, breaking the robot out of his internal train of thought.  
  
"I'm hurryin'!" Bender pulled out the next piece of the kit: a conductive rubber loop. 'Just in case,' he had always told himself, although it felt like the equivalent of taking condoms everywhere when you hadn't been laid in over a year. He put the loop in Fry's hand, just so that he could feel what it was, and then moved it downward.  
  
Fry didn't have the kind of imagination to fit any of these objects together into a coherent sexual act. "How is that-- oh," he gasped, watching Bender slide it around his cock. The robot pushed the sliding fastener as tight as it could comfortably go. "Can it go any tighter?" the redhead asked, gently.  
  
"Sheesh, Fry, it's like you want this to hurt…"  
  
"Oh. Is it actually going to hurt?" Fry asked shyly. "Like, bad hurt?"  
  
"It shouldn't, but warn me if it does and I'll unplug immediately, alright?" Bender reassured him, pulling the ring tighter for him. He could feel Fry's skin grow taut from the attention and he felt something hiccup in his processor.  
  
Bender double-checked all the cables. The rubber was hooked to the power box in his chest, which was connected through his head into the power cable that he was currently holding. Everything looked ready to go, and Fry chimed in with a gentle "I'm ready when you are." Steeling himself (heh), Bender plugged himself into the wall outlet.  
  
A low but steady voltage poured into his body. God, he missed that. He desperately tried to keep himself silent, glad that Fry couldn't see his expression. "Mmh. How does that feel?"  
  
Fry was silent at first, and then a shaky gasp leapt from his throat. "That's- o-oh." Bender could see his hands flexing and gripping underneath the pillow. "I've never felt anything like that before," he admitted.  
  
Bender sat on his knees, hovering over Fry's half-naked body, watching his chest rise and fall. "So… do you want me to crank it up or-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The way Bender had set this up was a little convoluted, but noteworthy for the situation at hand. Unlike the crude and dangerous task of jacking on, which overloaded his processors directly, the power box took a steady input and distributed it to the rest of him depending on how high he turned the dial. The maximum setting was just below the threshold of any actual danger to either of them. So, with a rubber conductor plugged into the output, he could experience sensation alongside his partner.  
  
Bender turned up the dial slowly, watching his friend's reaction. "Oh- Bender, that's good," Fry gasped. "That's… a-ah- that's amazing."  
  
"Told ya it'd be good," Bender said with relief, though he had actually been anxious beforehand that the human would have hated it. It was the first time for either of them in meddling around with human-robot interfacing, and they both knew they weren't discovering anything that hadn't already been discovered by a guy with a sexbot in a public restroom, but they both felt like they were discovering new things about each other.  
  
"It feels amazing," Fry repeated, dumbstruck by the sensation. "Can you… turn it up a little higher?"  
  
Bender complied. The surge of electricity was enough to force a raspy gasp out of his voice box, and he covered his mouth instinctively to hide his expression from nobody in particular.  
  
"Does it feel good for you too?" Fry asked timidly.  
  
Bender hadn't expected the question - he wondered for a moment, and realized nobody had ever asked him that before. "Oh- uh, yep." It felt incredible, actually, but the both of them were trying to play it off as just good enough. "I could go higher, though."  
  
"Could you?"  
  
It became a delicate dance of the both of them pushing each other to edge the intensity higher. They hadn't even broke the halfway point of the dial when they were both pressed chest-to-chest, cold metal against hot skin. Bender realized that Fry was slicked with sweat, which did nothing to calm him.  
  
Fry pushed his face forward, his nose pushed against Bender, and then took an educated guess to mash his lips against Bender's teeth. They both shuddered and moaned into each other, electricity rippling through Fry's face and numbing the corners of his mouth. What little static that Fry's human body exchanged should have barely been anything, but Bender was so overwhelmed that it felt like the world to him.  
  
Bender realized that he was already agonizingly, treacherously close to overloading.  
  
"Bender-" The robot could see the shaky breaths flowing in and out of the human's chest, could feel his stomach rise and sink. Bender's eyes flicked up to the wall above him - if he kept watching, he was going to lose control. "B-Bender…"  
  
"Fry," Bender hissed, "can you keep it down a littl-"  
  
"Mmh-" Fry's cock was pressed tight against Bender's thigh, and they could both feel it throb. "Bender, I'm sorry, it feels too good, I- aah-!" Great, and now it was leaking- Bender had wished he had just stuck at the foot of the bed like he had planned, but lips kept mashing into his teeth, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, Bender's hands on Fry's chest and Fry's hands were pressed against indistinct metal.  
  
Bender tried again, his tone more explicitly frustrated. "This is serious, man. I'm serious."  
  
"Really sorry- hh- I can't help it, Bender, it feels so good," Fry stammered. "It feels so good, so good, I want more-" his partner reluctantly complied- "more than that, more, I need it-"  
  
"Babe, slow down a little," he begged, "I don't want to finish before you-"  
  
"Aah- Bender, please!" Fry's cock pulsed again, and enough precum had smeared against him that Bender had to make sure the human hadn't finished already.  
  
He was not about to allow himself to be dragged to the level of having to admit that he was going to cum prematurely to the sound of his friend's voice, but he struggled ahead. "Buddy, I'm going to tell you one more time, please keep your voice down." He tried a different angle that was less likely to humiliate him: "What if someone hears us?"  
  
Fry was absolutely gone. "Mmmh. I hope they hear," he rasped with a sly grin. "An' I hope they know how good you are at it. Turn it up more."  
  
"Ohh," Bender whined as he twisted the dial, feeling the prickles of electricity in his antenna. "Hey- I wasn't planning on coming out to the whole damn apartment building tonight," he growled, fingers sinking into the redhead's shoulder as he tried to keep his composure.  
  
"A-ahhh," Fry whimpered, and at this point the words were falling out of his mouth, "it feels like you're inside me, Bender, everything's all- clenchy and mmhh- ahh-!" He gasped, back arching, dribbling cock slipping up against Bender's ass and the both of them moaned. Fry's burning-hot pulsing skin was nothing like anything his cold robot body was familiar with. Both of them were in a complete tactile haze, groping at each other.  
  
"Fry-" Bender was finally losing his grip on what little was left of his composure. Human sweat coated the entire front half of his frame. His touch receptors were going haywire from the electricity coursing through him - he could even feel each greasy fingerprint trailing his back from where Fry had grabbed onto him for support, and the hands on him currently felt like they were boring through him. "Fry… please…"  
  
"Please," Fry parroted back at him. "That's just- I want more-" He pressed upward into the sensation. "How much more can we go?"  
  
"We're at halfway now, but I can't turn it up any more or I'll…" Bender trailed off, but they both understood what he meant. Fry still looked at him expectantly with a smug little grin, and he knew he was going to have to just try to hold it in.  
  
The next level was almost too much for the both of them. They both collapsed into the bed, holding themselves still so as to not accidentally end things early for the other.  
  
Bender was trying to collect himself. "How does it feel now?" he asked, although he knew he was going to regret getting Fry started again. Why were humans so noisy?  
  
Fry licked his lips, and then continued talking, his breath uneven in his throat: "Feels… feels like I'm getting squeezed. From the inside out."  
  
"Yeah?" Correction: failing to collect himself.  
  
"Y-yeah. Everything's tight and- s-squeezy- oh, Bender, oh… I've never felt anything like this before…" They both basked in each other's presence for a moment, and then Fry repeated the question from before: "Does it feel good for you?"  
  
"Of course it does," Bender reassured him.  
  
"Could you describe it for me too?"  
  
He was thrown off guard. Oh, uh… Dammit. How was he supposed to put this in human terms? Was Fry trying to push him? "F-feels like… everything," he said, and immediately felt ridiculous. He reached his database for words and drew a blank. "Feels like I'm going to hard reset. Feels… it feels like I'm fucking you. You feel tight."  
  
Fry hummed underneath him. "Mmm. Bender, I wanna make your dick cum." It was playful and suave, and so clumsily Fry of him.  
  
Bender laughed lowly. "And just how do you think you're gonna do that, pal? I'm the one hooked up to the controls."  
  
"Well, you should probably actually look down."  
  
He did. "Oh Fry, you took your blindfold off--" His eyes focused, abruptly. He looked at his friend.  
  
Bender finally comprehended that Fry had taken his hands out from under the pillows ages ago, currently holding gripping metallic sides. The man was almost pitiful-looking like this, skin shiny with sweat. From this angle Bender could see that thick precum was pooling in the fold between his stomach and his cock; the manbot had the intrusive thought of putting his hand on it and stretching sticky strands between his fingertips, and he shuddered.  
  
More pressingly, though, Fry had grabbed at the dial inside Bender's chest, and was now turning it up to the maximum setting.  
  
Bender lost his composure. "Hh- D-dammit Fry don't you dare-" he groaned, fingers flexing against hot skin, gasping for air he didn't need to breathe.  
  
"Look at what you're doing to me," Fry whimpered. Despite all better judgement, knowing that his boyfriend was lapsing into the cutesy dialogue he used to get his way, he still looked - Fry was spread out underneath him, cock pointed upward like a red-blushed lightning rod as unspecified volts of electricity poured into him. Half-lidded eyes, a grin full of tightly clenched teeth. So, so much drool. "I can feel it all the way through me- it's squeezing my dick, Bender, you're doing this to me, you're fucking me from the inside out-!"  
  
God, why was that so vivid? Who actually talks like that? Was he fucking with him on purpose? "Fry, please- God dammit, Fry, just stop talking!"  
  
"Wanna make you cum- I can't control myself, I can't, you’re doing this to me Bender, you're making me-" Fry took deep, shuddering breaths. He was looping hard enough to make Bender worry if humans could overload. "I'm yours, you own this as much as I own yours- you're fucking me deep, I can feel it, I can feel your electricity all the way into my stomach- it's in my dick, mmhf, it's in my dick you're squeezing me dry-"  
  
Bender couldn't take any more of this. Everything Fry was feeling was mirrored in him - he had rarely wondered what it would be like to have a human cock, but he was sure this was it. It really did feel like electrical sex, his crotch pressed tight against Fry's dick, lightning shocks surging between the both of them.  
  
There were no obvious biological signs that he was finishing, no mess of fluids, but it was obvious enough just from watching him - his knees buckled, his eyes rolled up in his head, vision destabilizing. The electricity coursing through his system was one thing, but the human’s barely-restrained disgustingly-lewd moaning had pushed him into sensory overload. "Fry, I'm- ahh- hhgh-!"  
  
He could barely choke out a humiliated apology for what he was doing before he realized that he wasn't alone. Fry's moans were much more desperate; he dug his fingers into Bender's shoulders, whimpering and gasping, looping on himself. "Bender, it's so deep- B-Bender-" The robot could feel human feet pressed against his footcups, toes curling upward, desperately grabbing at him. "Bender, you're making me cum! Oh- fuck- fuck!"  
  
Bender could barely focus, his processors completely overloaded, but he could feel the both of them letting go. Hot, sticky ropes of cum splashed against his crotchplate and his thighs. His arms couldn't hold him upright anymore, and he collapsed.  
  
Fry, fingers still buried in Bender's chest, was the one to turn the dials down. The lights in Bender's vision finally stopped strobing, and they both closed their eyes.  
  
Fry whispered, his voice completely shot: "Bender, you're crushing me."  
  
"Oh." He sat up. "Fry, you sounded like a bad porn novel."  
  
"Hey! It… it felt good." He grinned. "Didn't stop me from making you cum. I won the bet, technically."  
  
Bender grabbed one of Fry's dirty shirts off of the floor and started rubbing himself dry. "I shoulda actually tied you up," he grumbled. "Gagged you, too."  
  
"No way," Fry laughed. "It was way better this way. Without the blindfold, too."  
  
"I-- … yeah, it was," he admitted. He looked down at the fingerprint marks on his stomach and almost wished he could leave them there.  
  
"Can you help me to the bathroom? My legs feel like mush."  
  
Bender normally would have fired off a snappy joke, but he couldn't bring himself to complain. He just smiled. "Sure thing, sweetheart."  
  
"You still owe me a drink tomorrow."  
  
"Shut up, babe, you loved it."


End file.
